


ask for the world and I'll give you the universe

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: A long overdue boyfriend tag turns into something else when Keith asks Lance a certain question.What was Lance gonna do, say no?





	ask for the world and I'll give you the universe

“Do you think this angle looks better?” 

“I think it looks exactly the same as the angle you had before.” 

Lance sighed. “No, this one is a little more to the left than the other one.” 

“Is there really that much of a difference?” Keith leaned back into the mess of pillows on his bed. He, admittedly, was also nervous for this video, but for different reasons. 

“Uh, yeah!” Lance said, going back to moving the camera to different angles. 

Keith sat and watched, Lance looking very concentrated as he focused on the camera angles. Finally, Keith got tired of watching and he sprung himself up towards Lance, wrapping both his arms around Lance’s waist as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Lance tensed at first, but quickly relaxed into Keith’s arms as they sat on the bed.  

“Babe, you look fine in all angles.” He pressed a small kiss into the crook of Lance’s neck.

Lance hummed. “I know, but this video just seems important. I’ve never done a boyfriend tag with someone and I just want to look good, you know?” 

Keith nodded, pressing his cheek to Lance’s neck so he could breathe out. “I know, babe. But you don’t need to worry about what they think of you, ‘cause I think you’re amazing.” 

Lance chuckled. “We’ve been dating for the past three years and friends for the past seven, but this may be the first time I’ve heard you say something as cutesey as that.” He started laughing harder as he felt Keith’s face heat up against his neck. 

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled through he said a smile. “I’ve said cute stuff before.” 

Lance chuckled again, leaning his head onto Keith’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, but it’s always so cute when you say it.” He gave Keith an affectionate smile, which Keith returned as he lowered his forehead to his boyfriends. 

“No, it’s cuter with you.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead. 

“No, you.” Lance reached his hands up to grab Keith’s head so he could do the same. 

“No, you.” A kiss to Lance’s nose. 

“No,  _ you _ .” A kiss to Keith’s nose. 

“No,  _ you _ .” Keith pressed another kiss to Lance, though this one to his lips this time. 

It was nothing more than a simple press to the lips, but any kiss with Lance was always enough to leave him breathless. 

Keith leaned away first, pressing his forehead back to Lance’s as he whispered, only loud enough for Lance to hear, “God, I love you.” 

Lance giggled. “I love you, too, you dork.” 

Keith pressed one more kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before he leaned up, brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes widened as he saw the computer. 

“Hey, uh, Lance?” He nudged his boyfriend’s arm. “I think the camera’s running.” 

Confused, Lance sat up. From what he could see, the red recording light was indeed on. Which means that he must’ve accidentally clicked record before he sat down with Keith. 

“Oh, I guess I accidentally clicked the button.” He turned towards Keith, “But oh well, now you can use that footage for right before your title sequence.” 

“True, true,” Keith leaned over to press another kiss to Lance’s skin. “That is assuming that you don’t end up doing some stupid shit during the video.” 

“Hey, I don’t do stupid shit. Not on purpose anyway.” When Keith began to laugh, Lance leaned over and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s in an attempt to quiet him. 

Still somewhat laughing, Keith pulled away, reaching over to lace his fingers with Lance’s. 

“As much as I love kissing you, I do have film this video.” He gave his hand a squeeze. 

Lance squeezed his hand back. “Fine, but as long as you promise to kiss me more when we’re done filming.” 

“I promise.” He turned back to the camera, becoming more professional for the camera. 

“Anyway, assuming you didn’t read the title, Lance and I are going to be do a boyfriend tag!”

“And we’re only three years too late!” Lance said, matching Keith’s fake enthusiasm for the camera. 

“Better late than never, though, babe, right?” Keith leaned over and pressed another Lance’s lips before looking back at the camera. 

“You’re kissing me an awful lot today, Keith.” 

Keith smiled. “What, I can’t kiss my boyfriend while we’re filming a boyfriend tag?” 

“No, no, you can. It’s just unusual. But I’m not complaining. .” Lance leaned forward. “Kiss me again.” 

“As you wish, my prince,” Keith leaned forward, a hand going under the brunette’s chin as he kissed him for the countless time today. 

When Lance tried to deepen the kiss, Keith tried to pull away, but Lance chased his lips, a small miniscule whimper escaping his mouth. A small chuckle chuckle escaped Keith as he pressed one last kiss to Lance’s forehead before looking back at the camera. 

“Back to the video. Lance, I’ll be asking a series of ten questions about myself. If you get them wrong, then you’ll be punished.” 

“Oo, punished.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Keith. 

Keith laughed. “Not that kind of punished, you perv. If you get a question wrong, you’ll have to 

“Also, if you like looking at this face, then go check out my YouTube channel where Keith and I do each other’s makeup.” Lance leaned towards the camera, a hand cupped towards Keith as he staged whispered, “Keith did a shit job. I, on the other hand, did amazing.” 

“Of course you did amazing! You’re a fucking makeup artist.” 

Lance waved his hand, brushing the comment off like it was nothing. 

“Anyway, Kogane, I believe you were going to ask me some questions?”

“Fuck, yeah, I almost forgot.” Keith reached over to grab his phone from on top of his bedside table. Unlocking and going to his notes, Keith read the first question. 

“Alright, I’ll start off easy: what color are my eyes?” 

Lance groaned. “That’s not easy! Your eyes are  _ not _ one color. It’s like a fucking galaxy.” 

A small smile made its way onto Keith’s face. “Is that your answer, ‘a fucking galaxy’?” 

“I mean, yeah? Unless you want me to go further into detail.” 

An eyebrow quirked up as Keith looked at Lance. “How far into detail can you go?” 

“Well, when you’re talking about something that you’re really passionate about, your eyes  _ literally _ glow like a fucking galaxy, stars and all. They become an  _ incredible _ mixture of purple and blue. And when you’re angry, that all goes away and whatever you’re angry at is suddenly faced with eyes so inky and dark they’re almost black. 

“When you’re happy, the blue part of your eyes really shine out and it’s so bright it nearly matches mine. When you get down, that’s when the purple begins to stand out, but even that can blend into black on a bad day, sometimes. But more often than not, they’re just a beautiful mixture of blue and purple and sometimes black that I could stare into them for days and I would definitely get lost but because it’s your eyes I wouldn’t mind.” 

Keith ‘aww’ed, a blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“Babe, that was so cute.” 

Lance shrugged. “I try. What else do you got for me?” 

Nine questions and nine answers later, and Keith and Lance were just about done with the filming for this video. Except

“Alright, Lance we got one more question.” 

“But we already did our ten.” Lance’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Consider this a sort of bonus question, then.” 

Keith stood up and walked towards his bookcase, anxiety thrumming in his hands, where he grabbed a small box that laid on top of his copy of  _ Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe _ . 

“Whatcha doing there Keith?” Lance adjusted the computer so their audience could see what Keith was doing as well. When Keith moved to sit at the edge of the bed, Lance adjusted the computer to fit the both of them. 

“Something that I’ve been thinking of for a while.” He leaned over to give Lance a kiss, the one more soft but Keith did his best to put all his feelings for Lance in them. 

He pulled away. “I just want you to know that I’m doing this because I love you.”

Lance chuckled nervously. “Keith, buddy, you’re scaring me.” 

Keith reached for Lance’s hand and gave a quick squeeze. “Don’t worry.” 

With that, Keith slid off the bed and onto one knee. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the camera still on them. 

In front of him, Lance gasped, his hands going to his face as Keith brought out the box and opened it, revealing a  [ black band with blue grooves and a small red ruby .  ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/500392208589421853/)

“I gotta be honest with you, Lance. I’ve been planning this for weeks and I’ve spent countless sleepless nights trying to form words that could explain how much I love you, but I hadn’t found any that could. So whatever I’m going to say now is completely on the spot.” Keith was aware that he was crying now, his view of Lance becoming blurry as tears filled his eyes. 

Through his own tears, he could hear Lance choke out a ‘that’s okay.’ 

“Leandro “Lance” Alvaro Sanchez McClain, I have known you for the past seven years, I have dated you for the past three, and I have loved you for the past two-and-a-half. But it feels like we’ve been together forever. You are my best friend, you are my anchor in life, you are the James to my Lily, the sins to my tragedies, the Jake to my Amy. You have seen me at my best and you have seen me at my worst and you’ve still stuck with me through all of that and I cannot thank you enough. Lance, I love you so fucking much, and I know that you do too. The past three years dating you have been the best of my life and if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend the rest of it with you.” 

Keith took a shaky breath as he uttered the words that he’d been waiting to say for the past few weeks.  

“Lance, will you marry me?” 

Lance nodded, tears streaming freely down his face by now (Keith was sure he looked the same) as he surged forward and enveloped his boyfriend-now-fiancé in a bone crushing hug. Keith nearly dropped the ring box as he wrapped his arms around Lance and hugged him just as hard. 

“Yes, yes, of fucking course I wanna marry you.” Lance let go, taking Keith’s face in his hands as he kept muttering out confirmations. 

He leaned back, kissing Keith so hard that they both ended up slightly dizzy. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to Keith’s as Keith took the ring out of the box and placed it on Lance’s left ring finger, making them officially engaged. 

“This ring is fucking beautiful,” Lance said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“It had to match the beauty of its beholder.” 

Lance nudged his shoulder, “You’re such a cheesy dork.” 

“Yeah, but,” Keith pecked the corner of his fiance’s — oh god his  _ fiance _ — lips, “You’re gonna marry this cheesy dork.” 

“Fuck yeah I am.” Lance pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips. “And I couldn’t be happier about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting out of writers block, so I hope that this was good. I'm not entirely sure how engagements work, so I wasn't sure if Keith was supposed to get a ring too. But when/if he does, his would be the opposite, still with a black band but with red grooves and a small blue sapphire in the middle. 
> 
> I will finish the prompts, even if it takes me a bit longer than everyone else. but, better late than never, right?   
> ~r


End file.
